<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Break Dress Codes Not Hearts by Oh_well_its_me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528685">Break Dress Codes Not Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_well_its_me/pseuds/Oh_well_its_me'>Oh_well_its_me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ouma Month [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Trans Male Character, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_well_its_me/pseuds/Oh_well_its_me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ouma Month Day 11 Royalty AU &amp; Day 12 Loss (theoretically, he experiences it, but there's no death) &amp; Day 13 Comfort/Trust</p><p>Prince Kokichi faces his first love, heartbreak, war and what seems to be endless duties. Sure, he has a trusted friend at his side, but he doesn't feel truly happy until he meets someone who understands him fully, someone like him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi(one-sided), Gokuhara Gonta &amp; Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ouma Month [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kokichi Ouma Month</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Break Dress Codes Not Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As a young royalty Kokichi's life was, for the most part, easy and carefree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, he had quite a lot of responsibilities and spent his days learning either literature or savoir vivre, history of his country or dancing. Always something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As long as there were no official parties to attend to he could order his maid to dress him how he liked, which his mother allowed with hesitation, seeing he  without a fail picked pants over dresses every day. The servants also referred to him by what he told them to call him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And his father never was as critical or harsh toward him as he was to his older brother. Quite the opposite, the king was willing to make almost every wish of his youngest child come true. The only thing he denied him was wearing a suit to a ball... and a pet dragon, but that's because they don't exist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The freetime he usually got in the evening he would spend in the gardens with his best friend. He didn't have to learn sparring or strategy like Kaito, so he had enough time on his hands to visit the young gardener almost everyday. That really only excluded days they were having important guests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is to say, Kokichi was a spoiled brat. Yet he wasn't happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Other than Gonta, who was his confessor at this point and the best person to play hide and seek with, he also took a liking to bothering Rantaro and Keebo during their knight practice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poking fun at the latter was his favorite part, the golem got really frustrated when told he's never gonna become a knight, even more upon complaints that out of all mythical creatures the possibly most  boring one is real. Seriously, there's nothing magical or special about him other than being a living pile of stones, which was impressive for 5 minutes at best. Well, he was also wearing a wig to look more human, but that just looked hilarious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rantaro on the other hand, well he watched him  grow and make progress since they were both 8. And, with the amount of physical exercise he got it was no surprise, at 14 Amami was muscular, tanned, freckles on his cheeks and shoulders as in a Summer day  he was practising sparring with Keebo (using wooden swords) shirtless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a sight to behold and Kokichi would be lying (which he was thankfully quite good at) if he said he wasn't reading about knights and their damsels of heart at night in his bed and imaging Rantaro and himself in similar scenarios, he didn't necessarily want to be helpless in distress, but he wanted to be chosen, fought for, given gifts to earn his affections.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As far as he knew, Amamis were a noble family, that's why their son got accepted into the training and Kokichi wasn't the only child, so there was the small, tiny possibility they could maybe... But that was just his fantasy, Rantaro was so aloof, he showed no reaction to Kokichi's charms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was a charming young gentleman for sure, Gonta said so and that boy is incapable of lying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he just observed, not even making comments about Keebo's clumsiness for once, at least there won't be a lecture from Tojo to listen to afterwards. His maid and teacher was very strict about how he should behave, stricter than his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the dead of the Summer a war struck down out of nowhere, from his point of view that is, turns out nobody told him of the stiff atmosphere on the border and anybody who didn't live under a rock knew. Which is absolutely not fair, he should be told earlier, there's one too many people he wants to say goodbye to before they head for the front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's at the ceremony seeing his father and brother off. He doesn't get a chance to dramatically confess like he imagined or say anything for that matter to Amami before he leaves and might not come back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiibo not being skilled enough is a good thing for once as he becomes a guard instead and Kokichi gets to tease him more often now that he's in the castle. This is not enough to recover from the heartbreak though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He misses many beautiful sunsets by hiding his crying face in Gonta's shirt, the other has really comforting hugs and eventually Kokichi moves on with his life, still very nervous about the outcome of war, but upholding his duties and getting sleep without nightmares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The war keeps going for more than a year, but the situation begins to look hopeful, at least that's what Kaito wrote in a letter to their mother. Hopeful. Kokichi didn't know what result they were exactly hoping for, he just wanted the war to be over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's nearing his 16th birthday when the troops victoriously came back into the capitol, the crowd cheering, his brother proudly leading them, the king a little bit behind, after them generals, all on horses. He's got a great view at the parade, sitting next to his mother, their thrones put on a platform, two empty seats on her other side prepared for royal family to reunite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later in the day they held a feast, once again mostly middle aged generals or whatever titles they had, important men, so just as during parade no Rantaro in sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just wanted to see him again, it's been so long, even if some embers of his feelings weren't extinguished, it didn't matter, all he wanted to hear was that his friend made it back safely. So he went to talk to his brother, there was a chance he would know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaito was already busy in a conversation. Guess, he'll have to brace himself for an introduction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man he was talking to looked fairly young, maybe the youngest amongst their guests. He could hope the other prince would use his preferred name, but prepared himself to hear the worst, talking with strangers sometimes required it. For the public kingdom had a princess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Kokichi! Good to see you, you should meet Lord Saihara...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Kaito kept talking, which he patiently listened to with a calculated smile, reacting when necessary he noticed how much praise Saihara got from him. It was almost as if he was doing his best to make the man appeal to Kokichi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, if that was an advertisement, then it wasn't subtle. He didn't feel ready for marriage, but given his age he probably didn't have much time to be picky either and this could be his chance not to end up with some old fart. Saihara was two years older than him, not even whole, the war lasted a tad bit longer than what their age gap amounted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As a Lord with an impressive amount of land, owning not only villages, but also a town his grandfather founded, with a mansion in there and a summer palace in the countryside he was a worthy candidate for a husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now even more so, from the stories about how his quick thinking and talent in strategy saved "their arses" (Kaito sometimes forgot his language when emotional) during battles; hence becoming a general at such a young age; he was most likely going to be rewarded for his achievements during the war.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The "hand of the princess" was a fairy-tale thing rather than a common practise, but if Kaito (who strongly believed in those) suggested doing so to their father (with best intentions in mind, as he clearly considered Shuichi a friend and obviously cared about Kokichi) it could happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His suspicions were later confirmed when his brother with as much subtlety as always asked him what he thought of Shuichi. Just to mock him, he replied that he probably would think higher of him if Kaito let him speak for himself more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- That's a lie though, Lord Saihara's too humble to speak so much of himself, you praised him so much I thought you might be in love with him! How scandalous would that be?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In all honesty, Saihara appeared to be embarrassed by all the attention he was given. He was blushing like a maiden! Young Lord's features were almost as feminine as his own, long lashes, soft cheeks, rosy lips, sweet voice and lean body. If he wasn't currently in a dress he'd have the confidence to say more or at least equally as feminine. He'd love to hear more of that voice, confirm for himself that he was as intelligent as the prince described.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You can stop looking so offended, I was just kidding, if you don't change that face soon it'll stay forever. You know, I am not dense, I figured out what it's all about. It's... I guess I am fine with that. He seems nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that Kaito smiled brightly and ran off. He didn't get to ask him about Amami. Fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe that's better though, he had a bad feeling about that. It just felt like there were small chances he'll come back from the beginning. Actually seeing him again was practically impossible, Kokichi knew that Rantaro would be coming back to his family and not the castle, that being if he survived at all, but the royal wasn't used to the world not bending to his will so he was severely disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The weeks that followed changed his life drastically. The generals stayed in the guest wing of the castle as more important visitors arrived and celebration of victory continued. During that time he got to know Saihara better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They could discuss literature and art, take walks in the gardens and go for horse rides. Although the outings had to be accompanied by Tojo as a chaperon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no reason to break off this courtship so far, Shuichi made falling in love so easy. Not only was he smart and pretty, but also genuinely kind, caring and interesting to talk to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nerve his maid had to tell him perfection doesn't exist. He takes it as a sign from heaven when Kiibo informs him that he got a letter from Rantaro saying the knight is getting married, inviting the golem for a wedding. This means Kokichi is free from his past, nothing else he could be waiting for anymore. So he agrees to the idea to make the engagement official on his birthday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only argues that he's taking Gonta with him when he moves, if Tojo is a part of the set then his best friend is too. The only person who tries to reason against him is the queen, but who would he be if he didn't know ways to win against his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The engagement ring is beautiful, but he focuses on the way Shuichi just called him by the right name in front of everyone and some people are confused hearing it for the first time and he wants to kiss him right this instant, but can't act so inappropriate therefore only nods his head and watches the ring being slipped onto his finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their wedding is the last time he's forced into a dress (courtesy of catholic marriage and a crowd watching) and simultaneously the one time it doesn't even bother him. There's no way for it to ruin this day for him. To love truly and be loved for who he is in return, he's so lucky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their mutual love and understanding is so much more than what he used to fantasize about. He never even imagined life could get this good. He just wanted to be called by the name he picked for himself as a child and treated well, but he got full acceptance of who he is and that's something he really didn't think was possible. At long last the prince Kokichi was happy and that happiness was here to stay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am still not sure if I like the way I executed it, what I wanted to get across that the suppoused medieval setting makes it so the transness isn't understood and they don't have words to describe it, but it's there and Kokichi is supported by his family to an extent, they just can't take back that it was annouced to the public that a princess was born and suddenly few yers later say they have a son, because of that general lack of knowledge, common people would think some dark magic was involved and react badly. Shuichi however can keep his agab secret, during war "the training trio" most likely formed and Kaito learned about it, others don't know.<br/>I kinda feel bad about making him only 16 and would erase the age gap, but well, at least he's not 14 like Snow White. Talk about historical accuracy in fantasy AUs based on european medieval times, here you have it. Yes, I've been motivatied by spite while writing this, how could you guess?<br/>Also I applied the "royals don't have last names, just titles", I heard about it somewhere and couldn't stop thinking about it, except I can't write Kaito for long without antagonizing him so if anyone wants to write a twin-fic to this with the training trio and possibly star-crossed momoharu and how he earned whatever title you want to give him during the war - you're welcome, please, please do. If more than one person chooses to (which, I'll be shocked if one person does, but if in some unbelievable scenario even more does) write something it could be turned into a small contest where I'd pick one and declare it canon in this AU<br/>And since I am already talking, I'd like to add that I appreciate feedback, I just don't know how to reply to comments most of the time, especially when they make me happy, it's easy to argue or answer questions, but showing gratitude? Don't know her. Anything I want to say feels embarrassing when I try to say something nice, which is also why you don't often see me in the comments under other people's fanfics either.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>